


Luke and Alex breathe a sigh of relief

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [167]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex breathe a sigh of relief

  
**players only. backdated to mid-June 2015. takes place after[Luke and Alex tell Luke's grandparents their big news](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/6320.html).**

Cardiff was brilliant. Showing Alex all his old haunts, watching Nana and Gransha with his husband, fabulous Welsh food and even better Welsh entertainment in the form of buskers along Queen Street and Cardiff Bay. Waving goodbye to his grandparents still standing on their front porch, Luke drops back against the headrest and turns to look at Alex. "Well, that went well," he says, his smile wide and eyes sparkling.

"That went amazingly well," Alex agrees, reaching over to briefly squeeze Luke's hand. "I think I might still be in shock. They wanted one of the ultrasound pics and everything!"

"One?" Luke snorts softly. "Nana asked if I could 'do that scanning thing' and send them all of them." He grins, delighted and so fucking relieved with how things have gone.

Glancing over at his husband, Alex smiles broadly. God, he feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "I love you so much," he murmurs. "Our kids are going to have the coolest great-grandparents ever."

Luke laughs. "Maybe it'll make up for them not having my parents around," he says, wishing he was finding it easier to move on from that. He sighs. "Sorry. I don't know why it's such a big deal to me. I've known lots of people who didn't have grandparents around growing up or they lived too far away to see them very often. I guess it's knowing they could if they wanted to. That my mum and dad have made an active choice not to be part of their lives."

"Yes." Alex nods, tension flooding back into him. "Do you think Nana will tell your mum?"

"Probably but only because she hasn't given up on her like I have," Luke says then shakes himself. "Enough of that. Our babies are going to be blessed with tons of family who will love them very much."

"Yes." Again. Alex rolls his shoulders and takes the turn for the main road. "We still have to decide on how to set up the nursery."

"I was thinking we should put the cribs at the one end, against each wall, with the change table between them and have the other half of the room as a sitting area with two big chairs. You know, for when we're both in there."

"For when we're both in there holding babies, completely passed out even though they're still awake?" It should sound like a nightmare to a man who's soldiered through his life sure that children would never be a part of it. But Alex just can't stop grinning at the image.

Luke laughs. "Exactly. Oh god, what have we got ourselves into?" he asks, but he's grinning, so fucking happy he could burst.


End file.
